


Creepy Ass Stuff Goin' On Here

by orphan_account, PrinceLiv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Creepy, F/M, Genderbending, Horror, Obsession, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Worship, do i look like i care, fem Yuusei, nie powiecie mi że nie, nienawidzę Cię Elsza, pan godłyn to aniołek, szkoda że nikt nie czyta ff do 5D's
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/pseuds/PrinceLiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dzięki specjalnemu programowi, pozwalającemu wybranej młodzieży z Sektora Satelitarnego rozwijać się w mieście, Yusei Fudo trafia do domu Reksa Godwina. Nie podejrzewa nawet, jak zaplanowane było to przedsięwzięcie. | fem!Yusei i dużo niezdrowych, lecz pięknych rzeczy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, pomyśleliście kiedyś "ship Yuseia z pane Godwinem jest cudowny, dlaczego nigdzie go nie ma, dlaczego on nawet nie ma nazwy?"? Jeżeli nie, to i tak się zakochacie po lekturze tego powstaniałego opowiadania.
> 
> Piszę je razem z Elszą i jest super. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie pamiętam już, w jak dziwnych okolicznościach AU to zaczęło powstawać, ale beware – jest naprawdę rozbudowane i będziemy mieć tego dużo.
> 
> Również tak, jest to niezdrowe, creepy i tak dalej. Ale takie rzeczy też mogą być wspaniałe i ciekawe, wiecie. Nie samym Silentshippingiem człowiek żyje.
> 
> AO3 nie pokazuje, ile znaków mam już napisanych, przez co nie wiem, ile jeszcze potrzebuję, by dobić do 3000. No trudno, yolo.

Wszystko zostało perfekcyjnie zaplanowane.

Nigdy wcześniej nie uznał programu zatrudniania w mieście najlepiej prosperującej młodzieży z Sektora Satelitarnego za aż tak przydatny. Wpasowywał się on idealnie w zamiar zabrania Yusei z miejsca, na które była zbyt dobra. Nie żeby uważał, że Nowe Miasto Domino było wystarczające; Yusei Fudo była zbyt idealna dla tego świata. Na jej szczęście jednak czuwał nad nią Rex Godwin. Nie wierzył on, by ktokolwiek inny potrafił zagwarantować jej taką opiekę jak on. Nie zamierzał również tego sprawdzać.

Realizacja planu przebiegła nader pomyślnie. Dla tak wpływowego człowieka nie było problemem sugestywnie dać do zrozumienia, kto spośród satelitarnych osiemnastolatków powinien w tym roku przybyć do miasta i gdzie należy osobę tę zatrudnić. Departament Ochrony stanowił doskonałe miejsce dla rozwoju zdolnej mechanik, gdzie indziej bowiem aż tak ważne było, aby sprzęt działał bezproblemowo? Każda z liczących się we wspaniałomyślnym przedsięwzięciu osób ochoczo zgodziła się w tej kwestii z szanowanym dyrektorem, którego szczere zamiary dzięki nieposzlakowanej opinii nie budziły najmniejszych wątpliwości.

A jednak gdy nadszedł wielki dzień, odczuwał nieznaną sobie dotąd nerwowość. Od samego rana upewniał się, że wszystko zostało nienagannie przygotowane na przybycie niezwykłego gościa. Osobiście dopilnował, aby obszerną szafę zapełnić ubraniami z najdroższych, najlepszej jakości tkanin, które wcześniej sam z czcią wybrał, oczami wyobraźni zachwycając się przeobrażeniem biednej, zagubionej dziewczynki w _swoją_ królewnę. Nie brał nawet pod uwagę możliwości, by Yusei zachwyciła się tym mniej od niego. O czym innym mogłaby marzyć? Cokolwiek by to nie było, bycie Rexem Godwinem zapewniało mu komfortową możliwość dostarczenia Yusei wszelkich dogodności i spełenienie każdego jej życzenia.

Nie trudno było się domyśleć, jak wielką nowością będą dla Yusei czekające na nią luksusy. Przewidziawszy pewne komplikacje, Godwin zamierzał towarzyszyć jej przez cały czas, kojąc możliwy szok i dbając o to, by szybko poczuła się co najmniej dobrze w swoim nowym domu. Jeszcze tego nie wiedziała, lecz od tego dnia jej dom znajdować się miał tam, gdzie Godwin.

Oczywiście, dał swoim podwładnym wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że pragnie osobiście powitać ważnego przybysza – nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby jego delikatna Yusei miała przechodzić przez wszystkie złośliwości i dyskryminację, jakie czekały zawsze na nowych pracowników, szczególnie jeśli pochodzili z Satelity. Co prawda nikt z zarządu nie śmiał wątpić w zamiary Godwina, lecz jego maluczcy podwładni początkowo zdawali się być mocno podejrzliwi wobec faktu, że nową osobę – w dodatku młodą dziewczynę – wprowadzić w życie Departamentu ma sam Dyrektor. Ten jednak upewnił się, że przykre plotki zostaną zaduszone. Nie wybaczyłby nikomu, kto jakimikolwiek insynuacjami uraziłby Yusei. Powinni zrozumieć, że jest warta tak wiele, wiele więcej niż oni wszyscy.

Lekki uśmiech był jedynym uzewnętrznieniem jego ekscytacji, na jaki sobie pozwolił, gdy stanęła w drzwiach i po raz pierwszy od tak dawna mógł z bliska podziwiać niezrównaną perfekcję, jaką bez wątpienia była. Uśmiech powiększył się jeszcze – Godwin nie mógł ani nawet nie chciał nic na to poradzić – gdy Yusei grzecznie poczekała, aż on pierwszy się przywita i gdy widocznie speszyła się, gdy dotarło do niej, kim jest. Jej dłoń była już jednak lekko wilgotna i Godwin uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jego królewna musiała się stresować, nawet jeśli odważnie patrzyła mu w oczy – jakże piękne były jej własne! - jej ruchy były pozbawione nerwowości, a dźwięczny, cichy głos – najmilsza mu muzyka – spokojny. Niechętnie cofnął dłoń, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo pragnął ucałować z czcią jej drobne palce, i, zmuszając się do utrzymania przyzwoitego dystansu, łagodnie polecił iść za nim. Opisując jej zakres obowiązków i przybliżając rozkład budynku starał się nie patrzeć na nią zbyt często ani zbyt długo, by nie budzić w niej dyskomfortu; zadowalał się jedynie krótkimi w jego odczuciu zerknięciami, by również nie poczuła się lekceważona.

Kiedy po zatrzymaniu się przy drzwiach na końcu korytarza Godwin oznajmił Yusei, iż tu właśnie będzie spała, nie wiedziała ona, jak zareagować. Nie oczekiwała luksusów, a już na pewno nie mieszkania w tak dużej, wytwornej posiadłości i otrzymaniu do własnej dyspozycji pokoju, którego wielkość znacznie przewyższała ten z Satelity. Niepewnie rozejrzała się wokół, z niedowierzaniem przyglądając się łożu z baldachimem, obszernej toaletce i szafie, której jedynie drobną część mogłaby zapełnić ubraniami, które ze sobą przywiozła.

– Czy wszyscy przybyli z Sektora Satelitarnego spotykają się z takim powitaniem? – zapytała, gdy pierwsze onieśmielenie zniknęło i wróciła wcześniejsza pewność siebie. Zdążyła się nauczyć, że nic nie było za darmo; ona otrzymała więcej, niż mogłaby przewidzieć, a nie była w mieście nawet od godziny.

Godwin nie odpowiedział. Jedynie kąciki jego ust uniosły się w pobłażliwym uśmiechu, nim przed wyjściem z pokoju pożegnał ją niemal czułym:

– Dobrej nocy, Yusei.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 Odkryła, że lubi na nią patrzeć. Początkowo uznała, że tylko jej się wydaje i czujne spojrzenie szarych oczu jest skierowane za nią, na osobę obok, na komputer, który rozkręcała. Wmawiała sobie, że kontroluje nową pracownicę, by upewnić się, że na pewno zasługuje na swoje stanowisko. Ale nieważne w co wolałaby wierzyć – wkrótce musiała uświadomić sobie fakt, że jest stale obserwowana przez Reksa Godwina. Co więcej, stalowoszare, zimne oczy budzącego szacunek i strach Dyrektora zdawały się ocieplać, gdy swe spojrzenie zwracały ku Yusei – tego również długo nie chciała zauważyć.

Pewnego dnia, mając zgłoszenie jakiegoś defektu w – cóż za przypadek – gabinecie Dyrektora, spytała go o to w końcu, nie bezpośrednio oczywiście.

\- Czy moja praca budzi jakieś zastrzeżenia? - zagadnęła spokojnie, unosząc głowę, gdy znów poczuła na sobie jego wzrok.

Wyglądał na rozbawionego tym pomysłem.

\- Budzi dokładne przeciwieństwo, Yusei – zawsze wymawiał jej imię miękko, z niejaką rozkoszą, jakby jego artykułowanie sprawiało mu realną przyjemność. Było w tym coś niepokojącego... jak w wielu innych rzeczach.

Resztę pracy wykonała w milczeniu.

Godwin nie był nachalny, nie nagabywał jej, nie komentował jej wyglądu, a pierwszy uścisk dłoni był ostatnim ich kontaktem fizycznym - mimo to w jakiś sposób czuła, że jest _za blisko_. Przede wszystkim zachowywał się, jakby bardzo dobrze ją znał, zwracał się do niej niemalże czule, zawsze upewniał się, że Yusei odpowiednio jada i odpoczywa, a najdrobniejsze uchybienie względem niej zdawało się psuć mu humor, oczywiście z fatalnymi konsekwencjami dla delikwenta, który Yusei czymś ubliżył. Ale, oczywiście, to wszystko odkrywała stopniowo, powoli.

Zaczęło się od zauważenia, że lubi na nią patrzeć. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

W towarzystwie Yusei Godwin czuł się wprost rozkosznie. Oczywiście, wciąż nie na tyle swobodnie, by odważyć się na ponowne poczucie pod palcami ciepła jej skóry, lecz spędzony wspólnie czas wystarczył do upewnienia się w i tak oczywistym przekonaniu, iż była jeszcze idealniejsza, niż mógłby podejrzewać. Jej perfekcja go onieśmielała. Jej perfekcja sprawiała, że starał się jeszcze bardziej. Mimo to momentami było mu ciężko ograniczyć się do niemego uwielbienia, gdy z przyzwoitej odległości obserwował jej pracę. Zmuszał się wówczas do oderwania wzroku od skupienia na jej twarzy i nieznacznie uniesionych brwi, których widoku zdążył już nauczyć się na pamięć. Często później wracał do niego w wyobraźni, tak samo jak do jej melodyjnego głosu, zwłaszcza słów wypowiadanych bezpośrednio do niego.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie zaczął traktować ją jak członka rodziny, tak naturalne było to uczucie. Rzecz jasna nie przyznał tego na głos. Wciąż nie mógł być pewien jej reakcji, a nie mógł pozwolić, aby jego królewna poczuła się niekomfortowo. Całe szczęście, że potrafił się nią dobrze zaopiekować.

Skoro Yusei była częścią rodziny, jego obowiązkiem było zapoznanie jej z resztą tego skromnego grona.

– Yusei, poznaj mojego brata Rudgera – oznajmił Godwin, gdy Yusei zeszła na dół powitać zapowiedzianego na niedzielne popołudnie gościa. – Rudgerze, mam zaszczyt przedstawić ci Yusei Fudo.

Yusei nie była pewna, dlaczego cechujący się zawsze nienagannymi manierami Dyrektor to jej, prostej mechanik, jako pierwszej przedstawił swojego niemal tak ważnego jak i on sam brata. Nie dała jednak poznać po sobie zaskoczenia i spokojnie wymieniła z gościem uprzejmości. Niepokojące spojrzenie, jakim ją obdarzył, gdy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, zrzuciła na karb wyjątkowej podejrzliwości, do której w ostatnim czasie sprowokowało ją zachowanie Godwina.

– To prawdziwa przyjemność móc cię poznać – Godwinowi nie spodobał się szczery entuzjazm, jaki rozbrzmiał w wyznaniu. – Niezwykle przypominasz swojego ojca.

– Znał pan mojego ojca? – Yusei ożywiła się mimowolnie.

– Wszyscy znali twojego ojca. – A przecież upomniał uprzednio Rudgera, by zważał na to, co mówi. Godwin nie pozwolił mu odpowiedzieć pierwszemu, na szczęście uznał, że serdeczność w tonie i proste wyjaśnienie skutecznie ukrócą temat. – Doktor Fudo był powszechnie znanym i poważanym obywatelem miasta. – Wrażliwe oczka delikatnej Yusei nie powinny być świadkami ani jednego złowrogiego spojrzenia, dlatego też Dyrektor upewnił się, iż nie mogła go dostrzec, gdy posłał je Rudgerowi. Przesadna ostrożność nie była jednak potrzebna, gdyż wyczekujące spojrzenie rzeczonych - teraz szeroko otwartych - oczek utkwione było wciąż w jego bracie. Co, w zestawieniu z cudownym rumieńcem wykwitłym z tej okazji na jej twarzyczce, również nieszczególnie podobało się Reksowi.

\- Nie wiedziałam tego – oznajmiła w końcu, jakby chcąc usprawiedliwić swoją cichą ekscytację. To nieco rozczuliło Dyrektora, nie przeszkodziło mu jednak w rzuceniu ostrzegawczego spojrzenia Rudgerowi, gdy ten już otwierał usta. O nie, ona, jego królewna, powinna o wszystkim dowiedzieć się od niego. W swoim czasie.

Tymczasem Yusei już do końca spotkania zdawała się nie spuszczać wzroku z jego brata, z niesprawiedliwą szczodrością obdarzając go typowym dla siebie, łagodnym uśmiechem za każdym razem gdy i on na nią spojrzał. Co irytowało Reksa jeszcze bardziej – Rudger chętnie je odwzajemniał.

Jego królewna zachowywała się w stosunku do Rudgera bardziej przyjaźnie, niż kiedykolwiek w obecności samego Dyrektora i ten po raz pierwszy w życiu szczerze cieszył się, że wizyta ukochanego braciszka nareszcie dobiegła końca... choć uciechę tę nieco stłumiło ich trochę zbyt serdeczne pożegnanie.

\- Cieszę się, że polubiłaś mojego brata, Yusei – zagadnął mimo wszystko, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za Rudgerem i Yusei skierowała się w stronę kuchni, by podgrzać swoją cowieczorną porcję mleka.

Zdawała się nieco zaskoczona jego uwagą, jakby naprawdę się łudziła, że niczego nie było po niej widać.

\- Czy za bardzo się spoufalałam? - Wyglądało na to, że pyta całkiem poważnie.

Godwin nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu – owszem, sądził że spoufalała się za bardzo, ale absolutnie nie z powodów, które miała na myśli i w które wierzyła.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym.

\- On mi kogoś przypomina – wyjaśniła, z nietypowym dla niej roztargnieniem szukając rondla. Rex wiele razy z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na ustach powtarzał jej, że od takich rzeczy ma służbę, ale teraz był właściwie wdzięczny za jej upartość, dzięki której miał okazję być świadkiem tego rzadkiego momentu.

\- Kogoś z Sektora Satelitarnego? - Podjął nieco złośliwie, ukrywając ekscytację i ogromne zadowolenie z tego, że Yusei sama podtrzymuje rozmowę.

\- Czy to coś złego? - Nieco agresywnie odparła atak, choć zapewne sama pomyślała, że porównanie krewnego Dyrektora do jakiegokolwiek mieszkańca Satelity może być w jego oczach nietaktowne.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Yusei – bardzo chciał, by kontynuowała, ale obawiał się zbytnim dociekaniem spłoszyć jej niezwykłą dzisiejszą otwartość. Na szczęście Yusei zdawała się bardzo potrzebować rozmowy z kimś, a Rex był tu dla niej. Zawsze.

Mimo to blask w jej oczach i rumieńce, które pojawiły się, gdy zaczęła mówić o miejscu tak niemądrze i niewłaściwie nazywanym przez nią domem i ludziach, których mylnie miała za rodzinę, nieco irytowały Godwina.

– Pański brat przypomina mi mojego przyjaciela – wyjaśniła, przez ramię spoglądając na Dyrektora. Rex po raz pierwszy widział ją tak zasmuconą; jeden rzut oka na spowity przygnębieniem najpiękniejszy odcień błękitu wystarczył, aby uświadomił sobie i tak już oczywisty fakt, iż zrobiłby wszystko, aby uwolnić ją od każdej troski. Szczególnie tęsknoty za kimkolwiek, kto nie był nim.

Użycie słowa „przyjaciel" zaniepokoiłoby go, a powinno jeszcze bardziej owego nieszczęśnika, gdyby Yusei nie poprawiła się:

– Jack jest dla mnie jak brat. Wspólnie się wychowaliśmy i mieszkaliśmy razem przez całe życie, przez co teraz mi go trochę brakuje – umilkła, zdając sobie sprawę z własnej otwartości. Godwin z kolei w odpowiedzi na nieoczekiwane wyznanie pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech, nawet w małej części nie oddający czułości, jaką wzbudziła w nim Yusei.

Uwadze jego nie umknął odwrócony przy końcu wypowiedzi wzrok, z zawstydzeniem przeniesiony z jego twarzy na trzymany w ręce kubek. Wyglądała tak, jakby nie wiedziała – z jakąż radością dodał w myślach „jeszcze" – że może mu powiedzieć o wszystkim. Nie czas jednak na uświadamianie jej ogromu szczęścia, jakim obdarzała go poprzez każde wypowiedziane wyłącznie dla niego słowo, nie, to zbyt wcześnie. Wolał zresztą, aby doszła do tego sama. Wystarczająco już zadbał, aby ich losy splotły się ze sobą. Teraz należało czekać, aż jego królewna uzmysłowi sobie szczęśliwe przeznaczenie.

W małej pomocy, oczywiście, nie było niczego złego.

– Cieszę się, że dzisiejszy dzień sprawił ci przyjemność – oznajmił. – Doceniam również, że podzieliłaś się ze mną swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Jeżeli nie jesteś zmęczona – starał się brzmieć naturalnie, lecz momentami z trudem przychodziło mu zachowanie neutralności w głosie tak rozpaczliwie palącym się do wielbienia tej najwspanialszej – ośmielę się zaproponować kontynuowanie rozmowy.

Boże, gdyby wiedziała, jak ciężko oprzeć się pokusie ucałowania jej przymkniętych powiek, gdy krótkimi, subtelnymi podmuchami ostudza mleko.

Każda sekunda, w odczuciu Godwina trwającej wieczność, ciszy została zrekompensowana nieśmiałą odpowiedzią:

– Oczywiście.

I oczywiście rozmowa musiała w końcu zejść na temat jej chłopaka.

Zaabsorbowana wspomnieniami nie zauważyła, że uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Godwina.


End file.
